


i've been dreaming of you

by ideare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics for Maps for the Getaway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maps For The Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683432) by [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123). 



  
**original prompt**   


 

**fic banner**   


 

**mini fanmix**   


>   
> 
> 
> ### [a little too far](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/4dn0njEKaulxRr7W9iQbq4)
> 
> I. [«Touch (Acoustic) | Little Mix» ](https://youtu.be/KPqxmFbDF8A)  
>  So won't you take it,  
>  I feel like for the first time I am not faking  
>  Fingers on my buttons and now you're playing  
>  Master of anticipation  
>  Don't you keep it all to yourself  
>  Just a touch of your love is enough  
> 
> 
> [II. «Paradise Lost | Ga-In» ](https://youtu.be/4i32ANEa5mk)  
>  Anyone looking for the paradise lost  
>  멋진 말 거짓말 필요 없어 더는  
>  You are my, and I’m your diamond lost  
>  같은 밤 같은 달 태양 앞에 우린  
> 
> 
> III. [«Chemical | Kerli»](https://youtu.be/VbNEuLQVgMI)  
>  This love is more than chemical  
>  It feels unusual  
>  And I can't get enough  
> 


End file.
